The Bonds of Alchemy
by Tigris Solemn
Summary: The story you are about to read follows the paths of three unseen State Alchemists who played a vital role in shaping the future of Alchemy and the military as Central knows it. All your favorites are back along with some new Alchemists.


Chapter 1: Meeting of the flames.

Character list:

Colonel Roy Mustang: Flame Alchemist

1st Lt. Major Maes Hughes

Lt. Riza Hawkeye

Sari Solemn: The Tsunami Alchemist

Sanura Driscol: The Phoenix Alchemist

Andi Driscol: The Choas Alchemist

Roy Mustang sat lazily in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, hands rested behind his head and eyes closed. Sari opens the door and quietly walks in. Sari is 5'4" with long black streaked with blue. Her eyes are a brilliant mixture of color that changes with the light, though mostly they stay a vibrant green. Although she is known for having a professional demeanor she could be quite the trickster.

Sari: (Walks up to Mustang) Sir? (No response) Sir? (Pokes. Still no response) SIR! (Sprays him with water)

Mustang: (Falls out of chair) What do you want?

Sari: (Looking down at him) We are to be getting two new recruits today.

Mustang: (still on floor) Who are they?

Sari: (Speaking carefully) The Phoenix Alchemist and...

Mustang: (Getting back into his chair) Who!

Sari: (Says slowly as she walks towards the door) The-Phoenix-Alchemist.

Mustang: (Half pleading) You have to be kidding!

Sari: Nope. (Opens the door) Oh yeah, and the Chaos Alchemist too. (Leaves and walks down the hall only to turn and bump into Hughes) Hey big bro.

Hughes: (Hushing her and looking around for other people.) Not so loud! (Looking back at her) What are you smiling about?

Sari: Mustang is getting two new Alchemists, and one of them is the famed Phoenix Alchemist

Hughes: (Letting out a sigh) Whoa.

Sari: Tell me about it. (Grinning)

Hughes: So we're going to have the Phoenix, Tsunami, and Flame Alchemists all under one roof?

Sari: Not to mention the Chaos Alchemist.

Hughes: (Confused) Chaos Alchemist?

Sari: The Phoenix's younger sister.

Hughes: I think I should go make sure Mustang hasn't died of a heart attack… (Walks towards Mustangs office)

Sari: (Waves and then turns to walk off.) Have fun!

Hughes: (Knocks on Mustang's office door)

Mustang: Come in…

Hughes: So Sari tells me we're getting two new Alchemists…

Mustang: (Monotone voice) Yeah Sanura and Andi Driscol…

Hughes: Isn't Sanura Lieutenant Driscol; the Phoenix Alchemist?

Mustang: The very same. (Pushes a file towards Hughes) Andi Driscol is her younger sister. She just graduated from the Alchemists Academy. The youngest ever, according to the records. For unknown reasons they have issued her the name of The Chaos Alchemist.

Hughes: (Reading from the file.) It says here that Phoenix fought in the Ishbal war.

Mustang: (Looking up at Hughes) She did…. Phoenix, Tsunami, and myself fought in the same group.

Hughes: (Raising an eyebrow) Well this should be interesting to say the least.

Mustang: (Glaring) What do you mean by that?

Hughes: (Snickering to himself) Two fire Alchemist in the same group, thank god we have a water alchemist.

Mustang: (Pointing to the door) Out!

Hughes: (Shrugs and leaves)

Next Day

Sanura: (Pulling on Andi's arm) Come on Andi! We are going to be late.

Andi: (Struggling) …But the statues are so cool!

Sanura: (Still pulling) So?

Andi: Why are you in such a hurry to get there.

Sanura: I hate being late.

Andi: I get it! This Mustang guy must be cute.

Sanura: Shut it Andi.

Andi: (Sticks tongue out)

Sanura: (Stopping at the front doors) We're here!

Andi: (Breaking free) Goody time to meet the boss!

(Sanura and Andi walk into the Central building and walk to the room where that they were told to report to)

Sari: (Sitting behind desk reading a book. Looks up over the book at the girls.) Can I help you?

Sanura: We are here to see Colonel Roy Mustang

Sari: (Putting the book down and standing) Oh; I recognize you now. You're Lieutenant Sanura Driscol.

Sanura: (Placing her hand out to shake Sari's.) Correct. This is my sister, Andi Driscol. If I remember you correctly you are The Tsunami Alchemist.

Sari: (Bows) Good to see you again Phoenix.

Andi: (Yawning) Could we cut the formalities? This is so boring!

Sari: (Looking over at Andi) Right; Follow me! (Leads them to Mustang's office. Knocks on the door)

Mustang: Come in

Sari: (Opens the door and walks inside followed by Sanura and Andi.) Colonel; May I present Lieutenant Sanura Driscol and Private Andi Driscol; The Phoenix Alchemist and the Chaos Alchemist.

Mustang:

(Surveys the girls… Sanura is just shy of 5'7" with blond and red streaked hair that fell just past the top of her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue reminiscent of a storm, and her skin is tanned from the years spent in Ishbal. Andi was shorter then her sister. She had choppy blue, black, and purple hair with brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. She wore a look of boredom that didn't fit her well. Her skin like her sisters; was also tan.)

Long time no see Phoenix…


End file.
